Entre Sueño y Realidad
by FenixCeleste
Summary: Tuve que abandonar muchas cosas por culpa de ese bastardo, tuve que perder a Jasón por temor a que él le hiciera daño, por que lo amaba, cuánto tiempo creí que mi hija había muerto en aquel incendio, cuanto pudo haber sufrido. Pero ya no mas, recuperare todo lo que perdi, a Jasón... y a mi hija
1. Inicio

_Entre sueño y realidad_

_Coincidencia o destino, no importa que sea, solo importa que estamos Juntas. Madre e hija._

Abro los ojos lentamente como respuesta al constante graznido del despertador de mi lado, era un despertador azul cielo con la imagen en el centro de un pato caricaturesco y el sonido era insoportable. Apenas se marcaban las 6:00 a.m.

-apaguen eso – dije gruñendo mientras me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido.

Nadie me hiso caso, lógico, ellos tenían el sueño bastante pesado como para hacerle caso a un despertador-pato. Saque mi mano entre las cobijas y con esfuerzo apague el despertador.

Logre levantarme de la cama y vi mi alrededor. Acabábamos de mudarnos hace unas semanas y todavía no me acostumbraba al que ahora era mi cuarto, el espacio, la luz, todo.

El techo estaba en forma de dos aguas y entre ella posaba una cama sostenida por la pared, debajo de ella estaban dos camas gemelas con una mesita en medio y unos baúles en frente de cada una, a la pared de enfrente estaba dos escritorio en forma de L con tres sillas y a lado era la entrada al baño que compartía con mis hermanos. El cuarto estaba muy bien ventilado una gran ventana que estaba a lado izquierdo de las camas con un muebla largo y chaparro donde poníamos nuestras cosas, y la puerta de entrada y salida se encontraba a la derecha que daba a un hermoso jardín. Los muebles eran de un color chocolate y las paredes eran blancas con líneas verticales color canela.

No me tarde mucho en reaccionar y al observar que mis hermanos aun estaban dormidos me dirigí rápidamente al baño con una toalla en la mano y el cambio de ropa que siempre preparaba en la noche.

Cuando entre a la regadera y sentí el agua recorrer mi cuerpo y un ardor en mi espalda me recordó que apenas el día de ayer me habían castigado. Intente no pensar en eso y me dedique a retirar todo rastro de suciedad y de sangre de mí.

Ya con la ropa puesta salí del baño para darme cuenta que los perezosos seguían dormidos. Sonriente me acerque a Alón que era el que dormía en la cama gemela de la izquierda, su cabello era de un rubio opaco con la costumbre de que las puntas se levantaran levemente y sus rostro era alargado y varonil, tenía el torso descubierto mostrando sus claros abdominales y esos brazos ligeramente ejercitados convirtiéndolo a los dieciséis años en un chico guapísimo.

-Alón – dije susurrando en su oreja – arriba perezoso.

-No quiero – dijo mientras sacudía su brazo para intentar espantarme, como si fuera una mosca, como de costumbre.

-Levántate – le dije más alto.

-Que no – dijo el adormilado.

-Como quieras – deje con una sonrisa.

Con un rápido movimiento me subí a la cama y me senté sobre el, con una pierna a cada lado. Prontamente agarre el vaso con agua que siempre estaba en la mesita de alado y lo vacíe en su rostro haciendo que él se sacudiera y abriera esos grises ojos, el perezoso intento quitarme de encima pero yo fui mucho más rápida y sostuve ambas manos de el por encima de su cabeza quedando mi rostro frente al de él.

-Buenos días – me dijo con esa sonrisa blanca y agradable.

-Hola – le dije con la mirada fija en el.

**Alón Wilson**

Ahí estábamos, como cada mañana, ella sobre mi sosteniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y con esos hermosos ojos violetas mirándome detenidamente, su rostro fino de piel clara solo resaltaba esos ojos tan característicos de ella y ese cabello castaño que enmarcaba su rostro y que caía a los lados solo resaltaba lo bella que era. Traía puesto un pantalón negro que entallaba sus lindas y torneadas piernas, esa blusa holgada color rojo con aquel listón en su cintura caía sobre sus curvas resaltándolas y a la vez ocultándola, lo único que no me gustaba eran esas botas etilo militar que a ella tanto le agradaban.

-Te vez hermosa Evelyn – le indique con una sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas Evelyn, soy Even, E-V-E-N – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras me soltaba y se sentaba en mi abdomen.

-Perdóname Evelyn – dije, ella volteo para regañarme pero antes de que lo lograra me apodere de sus labios.

Rápidamente la abrace y la rodé quedando yo sobre ella, para empezar una lucha para ver quien iba a ser el ganador en esta partida. Cada vez que la besaba resultaba único, me derretía y con solo tocar sus labios sentía que las puertas del cielo se abrían solo para mí. Prontamente ella empezó a dominar la partida pero no duro mucho tiempo su reinado ya que el oxigeno nos empezó a hacer falta.

-Esto es incesto – me dijo un poco jadeante mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Somos hermanos adoptivos – dije mientras besaba su frente – ahí no cuenta.

-Alón – dijo mientras me daba un beso rápido – hueles a puerco, metete a bañar.

-Que no era un perezoso – dije en broma mientras buscaba algo que ponerme.

Volteé ligeramente hacia ella y note cuando estaba intentando despertar a mi hermano de doce. Alexis tenia le piel más bronceada que yo y su cabello rubio mostraba ligeras ondas, comparamos los mismos ojos y su rostro era igual al mío cuando tenía su edad.

Mire como Even sacaba a Alexis de la cama a fuerzas y como él se sujetaba del barandal en busca de quedarse en su cama cinco minutos más.

-Buenos dias – se escucho una voz que había entrado por la puerta

Los tres volteamos y nos encontramos a un hombre de traje negro y playera blanca con una corbata roja, era un hombre alto y fuerte, bronceado y de cabello plateado pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el parche que tenia cubriéndole un ojo, como si fuera un pirata. Atrás de él andaba el mayordomo, un hombre de mayor edad, con cabello cubierto de canas, una cara demacrada por los años y un traje negro bien arreglado con una corbata negra.

Los tres nos dejamos de tonterías, nos pusimos en una línea horizontal por orden de estaturas y con una posición de firmes. El primer hombre, el del parche nos miro con aprobación y con un movimiento de su cabeza nos indico que podíamos ponernos en posición de descanso.

William, el mayordomo, paso a dejar las prendas que cargaba en las camas todavía desaregladas y nos miro detenidamente para después bajar la cabeza y regresar a su pocicion inicial.

-Me permitiría preguntar – empeso a hablar Evelyn antes que Scott saliera del cuarto - ¿para que son las prendas?

-Hoy entran a la escuela – dijo frio y firme el hombre antes de salir por la puerta.

Los tres nos miramos los unos a los otros y simplemente acatamos las ordenes.


	2. Aceptados

_Hola, como verán soy nueva y mi fanfiction no trata precisamente de los jóvenes titanes originales, sino de su descendencia y un pasado que iré desenterrando poco a poco. Si me tarde algo en publicar pido disculpas pero no se desesperen, ya publique. _

_Les agradezco los __Reviews y espero que me envíen mas, por favor T.T., sin más preámbulos he aquí la historia (n/a: soy mujer de pocas palabras :P)_

**Molly Grayson**

Miraba a través del cristal el combate de mis amigos, viendo como pasaba el tiempo y cada uno entraba a la habitación donde la tía Rachel controlaba los obstáculos. Mire mi reflejo en el cristas, tenía apenas once años, a punto de cumplir doce, mi cabello pelirrojo lo tenía sujeto en una trenza y mis ojos azules resaltaban entre mi piel pálida, un traje de karate cubría mi cuerpo...

Mi hermano Francis de dieciséis estaba en el centro de la arena de combate completamente exhausto. Su cabello negro se encontraba empapado, el sudor le recorría su bronceada piel, esos ojos profundos y verdes buscaban desesperadamente los objetivos y sus rasgos varoniles se encontraban serios. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón blanco de karate y unas vendas en sus manos y tobillos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba descubierto dejando a la vista esos notables músculos.

-¡Francis cuidado! – no pude evitar pronunciar.

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de ser atacado por uno esos objetivos que el tío Víctor había creado para entrenarlos. Al ser vencido la arena de combate desapareció dejando a la vista un cuarto blanco con una sola salida y una ventana por donde podía ver a sus compañeros y a mí, quienes no esperáramos para entrar a ver como estaba.

-Francis ¿Cómo estás?-

El que había mencionado esa frase era Merlín Stone, un chico moreno de ojos grandes y negros, su cabello era color negro con ligaran ondas que solía mantener corto, su rostro era de rasgos marcados pero lo más curioso de él era que se podía ver cables entre sus brazos y un contenedor de energía se encontraba donde supuestamente debía estar su corazón.

"¿Cómo estás?" – pregunto una chica de quince con ironía e intentando dar ánimo – claro que está bien, es Francis.

Ella era Selena Logan y a su lado se encontraba su hermano gemelo, Jeremy Logan.

Selena tenía el cabello largo y con ondas, unos grandes ojos azules eran resaltados por su fino y hermoso rostro, su piel blanca era tapada por un traje de karate color blanco que solo serbia para difuminar las pocas curvas que tenia.

Jeremy tenía el cabello corto y algo más lacio, sus ojos eran ligeramente más grandes que los de Francis y de un color azul como el de su hermana, tenía el mismo traje de karate pero sin la parte superior dejando ver lo delgado y poco ejercitado que estaba.

-Ya dejaron de parlotear –

Una mujer cruzo la puerta con los brazos cruzados, todos la conocíamos perfectamente y habíamos adquirido un sentimiento de odio hacia ella. Pero lamentablemente ella era la mejor entrenadora de todos los Titanes y nuestros padres nos obligaban a quedarnos, muchos otros estudiantes de súper héroes se habían rendido ante su loca forma de entrenarnos.

Rachel Roth era mi tía. Su cabello violeta siempre enmarcaba el hermoso rostro de la mujer, sus ojos violetas los miraba con superioridad y frialdad, algo muy característico de ella desde hace años. A sus treinta y cinco años seguía viéndose realmente joven y su figura nunca era ocultada por el vestido negro y las botas beige que combinaban al perfecto con un collar de cuentas rojas.

-Deben esforzarse más, a unos los sacaron apenas cinco minutos después de que entraron – dijo mirando a los gemelos que andaban que no podían con la rabia –en fin, Tienen media hora para estar listos para la escuela – dijo viendo como su reloj marcaba las siete.

Todos la vimos con enojo y salimos de aquel cuarto lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando esa mujer decía media hora era media hora o dos hora en el simulador. Todos se retiraron del salón dejando a la mujer sola, viendo ese lugar, esa soledad; bueno no todos, yo me quede quieta mirándola, preguntándome porque no salía.

No aguanto más y se dejo caer en el suelo sin mostrar movimiento alguno, pude escuchar sus sollozos y siempre que me acercaba a preguntarle por que lloraba me alejaba con sus poderes, solo me quedaba ahí, mirándola, acompañándola. Pronto un cuerpo paso a mi lado y se quedo parado atrás de ella, era el padre de los cuates que era el único con el cerebro lo suficientemente dañado como para decidir hablarle cuando estaba sentimental.

-Rachel – dijo mirando la espalda de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Logan? – dijo lo más fría que pudo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Garfield Logan tenia treinta y seis años, había crecido y ya no era el muchacho que era antes, ahora era más alto que ella y una cabellera rubia cubría su cabeza y sus ojos eran del mismo verde esmeralda que tanto lo caracterizaba, su piel en vez de ser color verde era blanca o ligeramente bronceada y no pudo evitar pensar que los anillos de Cyborg funcionaban a la perfección. Traía una camiseta verde con un pantalón negro que lo hacía ver ligeramente elegante.

-Richard pregunta por ti – dijo este con voz ronca, asustado, por más tiempo que pasara Rachel nunca lo dejaría de intimidar.

-Entiendo – dijo levantándose de su lugar – te toca llevar a los chicos a la escuela.

La mujer solo le aventó las llaves del auto sin importarle si las atracaba o no. Y al pasar a mi lado solo me miro fríamente, solo espero que lo que le diga mi papá no la ponga de mas mal humor.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

-Lo olio-

Dije en un suspiro, sin que nadie me escuchara o todos me habían ignorado. Me talle otra vez el ojo y me pregunte por que tenía que utilizar pudientes color café si el violeta era más lindo, por favor. Mire mi cuerpo y odie lo que tenia puesto, un estorboso saco cruzado con dos hileras de botones color negro, una molesta camisa formal de color blanca, una corbata negra que me ahorcaba anudada en forma de moño, una falda campana color negra que era demasiado corta para mi gusto, unas medias blancas que me picaban y unos zapatos negros que había remplazado por mis botas; todo esto conformaba el uniforme que en cuanto lo vi lo desateste. Mi cabello lo tenía suelto y con sus ligeras ondas naturales.

Mire a mi lado y note a Aron y Alexis, también parecían estar molestos con el uniforme de la dichosa escuela. El de ellos consistía en una camiseta formal también blanca, el mismo estilo de saco pero cambiaba en el pantalón en línea recta color negro, la corbata negra con nudo clásico y los zapatos negros de estilo clásico. Parecía estorbarles ese tipo de ropa y como no, si siempre tenían pantalón de mezclilla, T-shirt holgadas y sencillas y tenis de tela. Hasta en el cabello lo traían diferente, el señor Wilson les habían dicho que se lo acomodaran y habían terminado acomodándolo de lado, claro que con cierto estilo y no tipo Benito Juárez.

-Ya llegamos – dijo William desde el asiento de frente.

Salimos rápidamente y vimos como William huía de la escena, ese hombre no nos quería para nada. Voltee a mirar a Aron y este hiso la señal de que ya teníamos que entrar a la escuela, para mí solo era extender el plazo de nuestro sufrimiento. Tome mi mochila negra de calaveras y cruces blancas donde tenía algunas libretas y unos lápices, bueno, lo básico.

Voltee a ver al edificio y me maraville al notar la hermosa construcción que esta era. Era un edificio antiguo, creo que de estilo barroco, con las paredes de un material parecido a la cantera con hermosos adornos en ella, era de dos pisos y una alta torre se levantaba a lo alto, estaba rodeada de un hemos jardín verde con arboles frúteles y con flores de diversos colores y a su espalda se encontraban las canchas de soccer y el gimnasio. Era un edificio hermoso, podía ver algunas palomas paradas en el tejado de aquel edificio y varias salían volando.

-Hermoso – dije simplemente.

Cuando respete de mi pequeño trance me di cuenta de que los chicos ya se habían adelantado y decidí alcanzarlos, ya a su margen nos teníamos que dirigir a la dirección para recogen nuestros horarios y los demás papeles además de presentarnos con el director. Entramos a una habitación amplia con tres sillones de dos lugares cada uno y una señora de edad avanzada que no se despegaba de su escritorio.

-Disculpe señora – intento hablar Aron.

-Señorita – dijo esta.

-Mande – le conteste.

-Usted no jovencita, yo soy señorita, no señora – dijo mirándonos.

-¿Enserio? Pobre – metida de pata de parte de Alexis.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! – exclamo exaltada.

-Dijo… que somos nuevos… y según tenemos entendido tenemos que hablar con el director para unos asuntos – dije poniendo mi sonrisa más dulce.

-Si, ahorita le aviso al director, mientras tanto esperen sentados – nos dijo.

-idiota – le dije en susurro a Alexis mientras le daba un coscorrón.

Nos dirigimos a los sillones que estaban algo aguados para mi gusto en particular además de algo incómodos, sentía cono se hundía el sillón con mi peso y rechinaba con cada uno de mis movimientos, al final termine levantándome y recargándome en la pared.

-El director ya los puede entender.

Sin mucha prisa nos adentramos en la habitación de decía "DIRECTOR" y al entrar pude sentir la humedad en el ambiente, el cuarto era algo oscuro y tenia los libreros repletos de libros, el escritorio era de fina madera y a la espalda del seños se encontraban tres vitrales largos. El director era un hombre joven, no mayor a los cuarenta años con una melena negra algo larga para tratarse del director, sus ojos eran azules añil, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y estaba bien ejercitado, tenía una camiseta formal de un color azul clarito con una corbata negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, su saco se encontraba recargado en su asiento.

-Buenos días – dijimos los tres en urnición.

-buenos días – dijo este mirándonos.

Los tres nos miramos y nos sentamos en los asientos que se encontraban frente del escritorio, el señor nos estaba observando detenidamente unos papeles que parecían ser de nosotros, porque vi nuestra foto en algunos.

-Bueno, para empezar me llamo Richard Grayson y como verán soy su director – nos comento – pues he visto sus papeles y veo que han viajado mucho. En su expediente dice que son 24 escuelas en total, tienen referencias desde la primaria, España, Francia, Sudáfrica, la India, Brasil…

-Si, como sabrá nuestro padre es el fundador de las Industrias Wilson y nos llevaba con el – dije con flojera.

-Supongo que deben saber varios idiomas – nos indico el hombre.

-Son 17 idiomas en total, sin contar los dialectos autóctonos – comente mirándolo.

-y por lo visto tienen conocimientos de artes marciales – empezó a decir – además de que tienen buenas notas y varios reconocimientos externos.

-Enserio Dick – le dije, no sé ni porque, pero el pareció sorprenderse – eso ya lo sabemos, no necesitamos que no lo repita.

-Bueno, dejemos esto a un lado – dijo este notando mi distanciamiento – esta escuela no es una escuela cualquiera.

Se levanto del escritorio y eso si me ocasiono curiosidad, ¿acaso nos iba a echar? El nos dijo que saliéramos y con unos folder en la mano nos guio por los pasillos hasta el baño donde nos entrego unas prendas y nos dijo que nos cambiáramos. Era ropa sencilla, una camiseta de manga larga color blanca con un short rojo y unos zapatos deportivos que yo sustituí por mis botas, al salir mis hermanos tenían el mismo uniforme pero con pants y sus tenis de tela.

Entramos al gimnasio y vimos como estaba repleto de chicos y chicas y en el centro de este estaban tres chicos. Eran dos chicos y una chica, era un afroamericano, un pelinegro con cierto parecido al director y una chica rubia, tenía puesto una camiseta de tirantes color gris con un pants negro y un tenis deportivo, en la chica solo cambiaba por un short falda.

-Alumnos de la escuela Titanes – dijo el director a lo alto para que todos lo escucharan – ellos son los nuevos, Aron, Alexis y E…

-Even – dije corrigiendo al director.

-Si, Even – dijo este – Ellos son Selena – la rubia – Francis – el pelinegro - y Merlín- el afroamericano.

-Mucho… gusto – dijo Alexis intrigado - ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto.

-Debe ser una prueba de admisión – le dije con una sonrisa.

-eres muy inteligente – dijo burlón el pelinegro.

-verán – empezó a hablar el director- esta es una escuela diferente a las demás, creada para desarrollar las habilidades de personas especiales y para entrar en ella tienen que pasar una prueba…

Flash Back

Ya estábamos en la sala, metiendo los útiles que el Señor Scott les había entregado en las mochilas cuando escuchamos unas pisadas a su espalda y volteamos rápidamente, se trataba del mismo rey de Roma, entre nosotros el Señor Scott Wilson así que adquirimos la posición de firmes que tan bien estábamos acostumbrados.

-¿ya están listos? – pregunto el hombre.

-Si señor – dije – pero tengo una duda ¿Qué hay detrás de esto?

-Siempre tan suspicaz – dijo mirándome fijamente – pero tienes razón, los he inscrito a una secundaria-secundaria-preparatoria que ayuda al dominio de habilidades especiales, así que quiero que se infiltren y me informen.

-Entendemos- dijimos los tres.

-Una cosa más – nos comento – no muestren sus habilidades al 100%, guarden un poco para las micciones.

Fin de Flash Back

-… si logran superarla obviamente están adentro – indico el director – si no la superan quedan afuera y los recuerdos de los minutos que estuvieron aquí serán borrados.

Justo cuando menciono eso vi como una sombra entraba al gimnasio y se trasformaba en un cuerpo, era una persona cubierta completamente por una capa y podía notar lo pálida que era su piel y no pude evitar compararla con la mía, ambas éramos igual de pálidas que daba miedo.

-¿Están listos? – Pregunto el director y los cinco asentimos – será un combate uno a uno.

En cuanto una pequeña campana sonó todos nos preparamos y ellos fueron los primeros en atacar, gran error. La chica empezó a atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo, ella intentaba darme golpes y patadas pero ninguno lo atino, todos los esquivaba y era tan fácil, a mi lado combatían Alexis contra Merlín y pude ver como para Alexis era un simple juego mientras que Francis era prácticamente el juguete de Aron.

Ya agotada del mismo juego agarre a la chica de su mano, pude ver su cara de asombro, y la eleve por los aires terminando haciéndole una llave y dejándola inmóvil. Esta forcejeaba intentando liberarse pero era muy difícil por no decir imposible.

-Esto es todo – dije a su oído – acaso esto es un chiste

-Con que lo quieres más difícil – dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Entonces el piso empezó a temblar y una gran roca rompió las tablas de madera, por la impresión afloje el agarre y ella logro escapar para posarse en una de las rocas y mirarme con superioridad. Voltee a mi lado y note como a Aron y a Alexis también se les había complicado, al parecer el tal Merlín había cambiado sus brazos por unos de metal y en uno tenía un cañón con energía contenida y el tal Francis le brillaban los ojos de verde y se encontraba flotando con las manos bolas de energía.

No tardaron en atacarnos, Selena empezó arrojándome rocas que empezó a utilizar como escalones para alcanzarlo y cuando estove a pocos centímetros de ella una roca me sorprendió por un lado y me aplasto contra las gradas, sentí como las heridas de ayer se me abrían y decidí dejar de jugar. Con esfuerzo me levante note un dolor en mi costado, de seguro era solo una costilla.

-Hija de ¡$&%! – dije levantándome.

-¡Even! – escuche a Alexis gritar.

Al verlo note como una bola de energía avanzaba directo hacia él y sin pensarlo me tele trasporte entre ambos frenando la energía con una barrera de energía que se convirtió en una pared trasparente, como de diamante. Aron se dirigió hacia nosotros con una expresión de miedo y al estar a mi lado no tuve ni la menor duda.

-¿Cómo están?- nos pregunto.

-Se lo están tomando muy en cerio – dijo Alexis recuperándose del susto.

-No hay nada en ellos que nos pueda vencer – dije sentenciando y ambos me miraron con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fuimos nosotros los que atacamos, Alexis prontamente se perdió a la vista ya que él se podía hacer invisible y empezó a atacar al semi-robot quien recibía goles sin saber de dónde venían y termino inconsciente en el suelo, Alexis solo quedo parado en posición de guardia y algo tétrico para mi gusto.

Aron estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Francis, sus golpes eran constantes y cada vez le resultaba al pelinegro mas difícil detenerlos hasta que ya no pudo y antes de que el chico lograra reunir energía suficiente en sus manos Aron le dio un golpe tan fuerte y certero que se escucho sus huesos crujir y tras tambalearse callo en el suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto yo peleaba contra la rubia que no dejaba de lanzarme esas mugres piedras y cuando una estaba a unos cuantos centimitos yo la esquive y me teletranzporte detrás de ella para sorprenderla con un certero golpe que la dejo tirada en el suelo mientras yo la inmovilizaba completamente y le torcía el brazo a más no poder.

-Me rindo – dijo ella al aire y yo la solté.

-Bien – dije fríamente y le ofrecí la mano para que se ayudara, ella la acepto – fue una buena pelea.

-Si – dijo frotándose el brazo.

Ella se reunió con sus amigos que ya habían recobrado la conciencia y parecían humillados. El director junto con la persona de la capa se acercaron, en sus caras se podía ver el asombro y me fije detenidamente en el rostro de ella, era un lindo rostro algo agudo pero lindo.

-Felicidades – dijo el director – están adentro, y con honores.

Se escucho una ovación por todos los del gimnasio y note como los derrotados aplaudían, después el dolor se hiso presente y solo pude sostener mi costado.


	3. Desenterrando el pasado I

Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, si les gusta envíen reviews, si no, también, su opinión es muy importante para hacer una gran historia.

Mis agradecimientos a:

Anónimo: Hola, gracias por el reviews y no, no odio a Raven, solo le pongo en esa situación porque le tengo preparado algo , por ahora no te puedo decir más, es supresa.

Calantha: Gracias, espero que el segundo capítulo responda tu pregunta, si no en este apoyare en la respuesta, de todas formas gracias

Rachelgraf: Hola, gracias por el comentario y puedo decir que yo también espero tu actualización.

**Even Wilson**

Me encontraba en la enfermería, sentada en una fría banca viendo como la profesora revisaba a los alumnos que habían competido, se encontraba revisando a Selena que se quejaba por el dolor, al parecer me había excedido en mi fuerza, pero ella me arrojo una piedra. Mis manos estaban entumecidas por el hielo que sostenía contra mi costado pero no era consciente de ello, lo único de lo que era consiente era de esa mujer.

Ella estaba muy concentrada, de sus manos surgía una energía blanca que pasaba por el brazo de la chica y parecía desvanecer los moretones de la batalla. Completamente atenta se encontraba aquella mujer en su labor y no dejaba de asombrarse por los rasgos de ella. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me encontraba ausente de mi contorno.

- Hola – me sobresalte y voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con una niña pelirroja.

-¿Hola? – dije simplemente mientras mis nervios crecían por la forma en que me miraba.

- Eres bonita – me dijo, yo me extrañe – y lo que hiciste fue genial.

- ¿Enserio? – dije intrigada por su próximo acercamiento.

- Si, los profesores están impresionados, dicen que solo tendrán una semana de capacitación y pasaran directo a pruebas – menciono la chica emocionada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron exaltados Francis, Selena y Merlín.

- No es justo – exclamo Francis – nosotros llevamos meses en capacitación y toda vía no hemos pasado a pruebas – exclamo frustrado.

- Pero ellos son mejores que ustedes – dijo fría la mujer que curaba a Selena.

**Rachel Roth**

No sé por qué dije eso pero lo dije, Selena y los chicos me miraban con odio, desprecio, pero ya estaba acostumbrada; voltee a ver a la chica que me miraba fijamente, sus ojos castaños no se movían de mí y yo la miraba a ella detenidamente. Esos rasgos de ella, su cara ligeramente alargada y esa nariz recta, por alguna razón me recordaba a Jasón y a...

- Eso no es cierto – exclamo Merlín furioso y descontrolado.

- Tranquilo – le dijo la chica retirando su mirada – no aceptaremos, no estamos listos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos tienen lastima? – pregunto Selena agresiva.

Tanto Alón y Alexis miraron a Even, parecía que se estaban comunicando solo por la mirada. Ella se recorrió el cabello y note un moretón en su cuello, parecía casi curado, voltee a ver a los chicos y estos tenían unas cicatrices en sus brazos, que no se habían hecho en la batalla, eran recientes pero no tanto. Al parecer esos chicos tenían problemas.

- No – dijo el mayor, Alón – pero no es lo correcto, simplemente.

- ¿Qué ocultan? – pregunto impertinentemente Francis.

- ¡Francis! – exclame regalándonos.

-Chicos, mejor nos retiramos – escuche decir a Even, al parecer era ella la que tenía el papel de líder.

No tarde en escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y voltee fijamente a ver a Francis, Merlín, Selena y Molly. Me moleste al verlos con su cara de satisfacción y exigiendo cosas de las cuales no eran capaces de hacer, querían tener misiones, pero no era para salvar a las personas, era para estar en un pedestal y en los periódicos como los nuevos héroes. Tenían las habilidades necesarias pero no eran capaces de sacrificarse por gente inocente, si lo fueran no tendrían esa actitud.

-¿Por qué quieren ya estar a prueba? – les pregunte, quería que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Para ser héroes – respondieron los tres.

-¿Qué parte? – les exigí.

-Salir en los periódicos… - respondió Merlín

-Recibir medallas… - continúo Francis.

-Ser reconocidos – termino Selena.

-¿Y salvar a las personas? ¿Dónde queda eso? – interrogue, eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría – Merlín, casi cocinas a ese pobre chico, tiene trece años y tu le lanzaste la suficiente energía como para achicharrarlo – él se quedo helado, en shock – Selena, le arrojaste una piedra a esa chica, le rompiste varias costillas y ni siquiera pudiste dejar que la revisara primero – ella me miro con desprecio, pero le quedo el saco – y tu Francis, Alón fue a ayudar a sus hermanos y tu no dejaste de acumular energía, no cediste pues la lanzaste, lo bueno es que la muralla esa los protegió – este me miro frustrado - ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué quería que hiciéramos? ¿Dejar que nos ganaran? – pregunto Francis enojado.

-No, su misión es salvar a las personas e incluso a los contrarios – les dije seria – no ganar.

Note el enojo en sus miradas pero no me importo, ellos no podían avanzar hasta que entendieran eso, hasta que fueran héroes. Dar tu vida por la de alguien más, incluso a alguien que desconoces, es una cualidad única y la pude ver en esa chica cuando protegió a su hermano, y por más que intente no la puedo ver en ellos. Salí y me encontré con los nuevos, hablando.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? – pregunto la chica.

-Bien, gracias – dijo el pequeño y la abrazo, puede ver la cara de dolor de la chica pero después la cambio por una sonrisa.

-Y tu ¿Estás bien? – Interrogo el mayor – vi cuando esa roca te callo.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo, acuérdate de que me curo cuatro veces más rápido – dijo con una sonrisa – en una semana y media estos huesos estarán rehabilitados.

-Yo puedo acelerar eso – dije con una sonrisa.

Ellos me miraron con supresa pero no hicieron nada para alejarme. Me acerque a la chica y junte energía en mis manos para después pasarlas por el costado de ella, donde sostenía los hielos. Ella me miro por un instante y al verla sonreí, no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje de sonreír pero esa chica lo cambio en un instante. Termine mi tarea paro no aleje mis manos, me quede mirándola, como si la reconociera de alguna parte.

-Gracias – dijo ella y yo me retire.

-El director dijo que podrían salir temprano hoy, por las heridas de la batalla – dije mientras me alejaba.

**Alón Wilson**

Esa mujer era rara, buena onda, pero rara. Volta a ver a Evelyn y sonreí, ella también era rara, nunca se quedaba con lo que pensaba en la cabeza, era fuerte y decidida, siempre buscaba la forma de hacernos sentir mejor aunque ella la pasara pésimo y termine con la conclusión de que era eso lo que me enamoraba cada día mas. Ella caminaba por adelante y no pude dejar de ver su… retaguardia, sostenía los tirantes de la mochila y sonreía mientras escuchaba a Alexis que era un parlanchín de primera.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Alexis señalando un punto blanco entre unos arbustos.

-A ver – dijo Evelyn para salir corriendo

Ella se agacho y agarro un pequeño bulto blanco que parecía ser un gato, era un europeo de pelo corto con lindas rallas grises, parecía tener apenas unas semanas de nacido y voltee a buscar a su madre pero no estaba. Voltee a ver a Evelyn y ella me miraba triste, mientras sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño minino. Mire su rostro y tenía esa mirada de perro triste… esa maldita mirada de perro triste.

-¿nos lo quedamos? – pregunto tiernamente, demasiado.

-Scott no quiere animales – le recordé.

-No se tiene que enterar – dijo tristona, y a ella se unió Alexis.

-Bien – dijo ella – Alexis, sostén a Hércules.

-¿Hércules? – Pregunte - ¿tan rápido y le pones nombre?

-Tiene cara de Hércules – dijo y voltee a ver al minino, durmiendo en los brazos de mi hermano - ¿o no?

¿Qué podía decir? Así era ella, desde que me encontró.

Flash Back

Tenía solo once años, me encontraba corriendo, siendo perseguido por un vendedor de una tienda furioso mientras que escuchaba como las latas de comida chocaban en mi mochila. Escuche como este se empezaba a frenar y su respiración se escuchaba más lejos, lo bueno era que solo era un gordo en mala condición. Termine en el callejón donde había dejado a un Alexis de solo siete años, completamente sucio y descuidado vestido con ropa que nos encontrábamos.

-Traje la cena – dije levantando mi mochila a lo alto.

-¿Qué trajiste? – pregunto emocionado mientras nos sentábamos a lado de un bote de basura.

-Parquecitos, atún, elotitos en lata y ya – dije

Le pase las latas que le correspondía y las abrimos para empezar a ingerir los alimentos cuando sentí una presencia y al voltear vi a Evelyn de 9 años, con un saco rojo y medias y botas negras además de un gorro azul rey.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? – pregunte furioso y golpeando el bote ocasionando una abolladura.

-Hola, soy Evelyn pero todos me dicen Even – dijo dándome la mano, esta niña sí que está loca.

-Y dime Evelyn – dije haciendo burla de su nombre - ¿Qué quieres?

-Eso se ve muy rico – dijo mirando la comida – los invito a comer.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-por que si – dijo – necesito otra razón, o prefieren seguir comiendo elotes y atún de lata.

-Suena bien – intervino Alexis.

Yo lo mire con cara de muérete pero después escuche mi estomago rugir y camine junto a ellos para entrar a un restaurante, nos paramos en la entrada y pronto llego un hombre con traje que nos miro incrédulo.

-¿Les puedo servir en algo?- pregunto

-Si… una mesa para tres – empezó a decir la niña – con salida a los juegos

-¿Y con qué piensan pagar? – pregunto enojado.

-Con dinero – dijo la niña mostrando un fajo de billetes – soy hija de Scott Wilson, dueño de empresas Wilson y su restaurante, gusta ver mis papeles – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No… adelante – dijo aterrado el hombre

Fin de Flash Back

-Alón – empecé a escuchar a Alexis hablar - ¿estás ahí?

-Si ¿por? – pregunte.

-Te quedaste viendo la nada – me dijo Evelyn – nos preocupamos.

-Solo… solo recordaba cuando nos encontraste – dije con una sonrisa.

-Idiota – me dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa.

Evelyn Even Wilson

-Idiota – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Lo abrace de la cintura y pase mi otro brazo por el cuello, el sonrió y me beso, me beso con pación y sentí como me deshacía, respondí el beso pero el ya lo dominaba y solo disfrute de aquel momento tan suyo y mío, tan nuestro. Sentimos como alguien nos separaba y era Alexis con cara de asco.

-Por favor, consigan un cuarto – nos dijo.

-Tranquilo don Juan, tu también sentirás lo mismo – le dije mientras lo abrazaba a mi lado.

-Claro que no – dijo.

-Que si… algún día – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

**Selena Logan**

-Es insoportable – dije mientras botaba el balón.

-Entre mas caso le agás mas importancia le das – dijo Merlín que jugaba en el videojuego – además ella tenía razón.

-Lo sé – dije golpeando el balón.

-Ya relájate hermana – me dijo el baboso de Jeremy

Este empezó a botar por todo el living, voto por la cocina, por el comedor, por la consola de Merlín que termino perdiendo el juego y que mi hermano lo ganara (pues de ninguna otra forma lo lograría) y justo cuando Francis entro a la habitación salió por la puerta. Note como las miradas de mi compañeros se posaban sobre mí y me sentí pequeñita, pequeñita como hormiga.

-Yo voy –

Salí corriendo como solo puede mi hermano cuando es guepardo y empecé a buscar el dichoso balón no tarde en encontrarlo. La torre era muy grande y con muchas habitaciones, tantas que se había convertido en un internado para todos los estudiantes de la escuela que tuvieron que viajar para entrar a la academia, solo había una parte donde nadie podía pasar, el ala de la torre donde se encontraban las cinco habitaciones de los Titanes Originales, la de mi madre Terra y el cuarto de evidencias de Nightwing, justo donde yo me encontraba.

Tome mi balón pero cuando me iba a retirar note una habitación que era el doble de prohibirá que el cuarto de evidencias, la habitación de Rachel o en este caso Raven. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no por nada era uno de los principales, sabia el código que habría todas las puertas de la torre y bueno, la curiosidad pudo más que mi instando de "si te descubren te matan".

Marque el código y entre, la habitación era oscura y más grande que la mía y parecía que no la compartía con nadie, cosa que yo no podía evitar. El lugar daba miedo y la decoración te hacia enchinar la piel pero había algo en ese cuarto que no encajaba, un espacio que era diferente.

En una parte del cuarto, cerca de la ventana se encontraba un pequeño mueble de color blanco con pequeñas flores azules y lilas. Me acerque para verlo más detenidamente y me encontré con un lindo cordero color crema con un listón rosa en el cuello y una reluciente cadena que colgaba de su cuello, a lado del peluche se encontraba un libro de pasta blanca con letras doradas que decía "Era hace una vez…" y otro con un forro de tela rosa.

-Haber Rachel – dije con una sonrisa - ¿Qué no sabes que los secretos no son buenos?

Me atreví a agarrar el peluche y acaricie con cuidado la cadena, tenía un pequeño amuleto, como una moneda de plata con hollín y algo escrito, me fije con más atención y vi que era un símbolo raro y abajo estaba escrito un nombre, que decía "Jezabel".

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte al aire.

-Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Qué haces aquí? – esa voz… era la voz de… Rachel.


	4. Desenterrando el pasado II

Hola, aqui traego otro capitulo que espero que les gusten, no he podido publicar tan seguido por que los de mi escuela estan locos, y nos ponen examen tras examen, sin descanso.

Muchas gracias a:

Mariana

Rachelgarf

Calantha

Por sus rewings (no me acuerdo si asi se escribe) y espero otros, criticas tanto buenas como negativas pues asi solo se mejora.

Sin mas preambulos el cuento, Gracias.

**Selena Logan**

Me atreví a agarrar el peluche y acaricie con cuidado la cadena, tenía un pequeño amuleto, como una moneda de plata con hollín y algo escrito, me fije con más atención y vi que era un símbolo raro y abajo estaba escrito un nombre, que decía "Jezabel".

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte al aire.

-Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Qué haces aquí? – esa voz… era la voz de… Rachel.

-Mierda – dije al aire.

Volteé rápidamente y ahí estaba, fría, con la cabeza algo agachada y una vena resaltada en la frente, eso no era buena señal. Retrocedí un poco hasta que choque con el mueble y por mi movimiento el pequeño borrego cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Ella miro el pequeño muñeco de felpa en el suelo y luego me miro a mí, me matara.

-Rachel… yo… - dije preocupada.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – pregunto mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-Es que… mi balón… la puerta… - no podía dejar de trabarme.

Me asuste, venia directo a mí, y al estar a unos pasos míos me miro fríamente, me iba a matar. Ella recogió el pequeño borreguito del suelo y lo sacudió levemente para acercarlo a su rostro y darle un beso ¿Por qué lo hacía? Extendió su mano hacia mí, no entiendo porque lo hiso.

-La medalla – me dijo fría.

-Si - dije entregándosela.

Ella paso por mi lado y deposito el pequeño animal afelpado en el mueble con extremo cuidado para después colocar la medalla. Yo di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y sin saber cuando ella me volteo a ver, su mirada era triste, como si aquellos objetos le recordaran algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me volvió a preguntar, pero este vez su voz era suave.

-Andaba jugando con mi balón en el Living, lo pate muy fuerte y llego frente a su recamara – empecé a decir, sentía que no me iba a hacer nada malo – me dio curiosidad y… y entre.

_Estas castigada – dijo fríamente, con una mirada aterradora y una sonrisa que me erizaba la miel.

Traje saliva, "Ahora ¿Qué será de mi?"

…30 minutos o medio hora después

Me encontraba en la pista de entrenamiento, era una pista de carreras circular (como las de los autos) pero con cierta modificación, para empezar el piso se movía y yo tenía que correr en sentido contrario (como una caminadora) intentando alcanzar un botón que se encontraba en una ramificación de la pared, pero mientras intentaba alcanzarla era atacada por armas y me salían obstáculos del suelo. Ya llevaba media hora en la pista de entrenamiento, nadie la había superado y sabía que yo no iba a ser la primera.

Esta pista se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento subterráneo que compartían la escuela y la Torre. El entrenamiento se dividía en niveles del 1 al 30, esta pista era de nivel 25 y ella apenas era del nivel 15, Francis, el mejor en la escuela toda vía no entraba en la pista pues era del nivel 21.

-¡Rachel, ya entendí! ¡Por favor! - Tropecé y caí dándome un buen golpe en la boca ella paro el salón –Gracias.

-Toda vía no me convenzo – empezó a decir y repentinamente el piso volvió a moverse.

-Por favor – empecé a decir y varias lágrimas empezaron a rodar de mis ojos.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

…_En el centro del salón, sobre la tarima, está la mesa de Tom. Dejemos ahora que hable el viejo cronista:_

"_Un caballero entra en el aposento con una vara, y tras él otro, que trae un mantel; después de haberse arrodillado ambos tres veces con la mayor veneración, tienden el mantel sobre la mesa, y se retiran ambos tras una nueva genuflexión. Vienen luego otros dos, uno también con vara y otro con un salero, un plato y pan. Guando han hecho sus genuflexiones como los dos anteriores, y colocado…"_

Me encontraba leyendo "El príncipe y el mendigo" cuando un sonido se hiso presente y voltee a ver el origen de aquel ruido. Se trataba de Alón y Alexis que habían entrado al cuarto con un estéreo portátil cantando In algo de Hip Hop, la verdad es que aunque convivimos mucho somos de gustos muy diferentes, a ellos le agradaban ese tipo de música pero yo era de Rock, preferentemente tranquilo.

-Chicos, bajen el volumen – espere unos segundos pero me ignoraron – chicos – levante el volumen pero otra vez – ya me canse.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a los chicos, ahora mismo estaban bailando la canción y decidí apagar el equipo de una vez, Alón me miro enojado y lo volvió a prender, como respuesta yo lo apague, lo prendió, lo apague, lo prendía, lo apagaba, lo prendía, alguien más lo apago. Volteé a ver la mano que apretaba el botón y al darme cuenta de quién era retrocedí y me puse en posición de firmes, siendo imitada por mis hermanos. Scott Wilson se encontraba frente a nosotros, analizándonos detenidamente, algo no se encontraba bien.

-Even, arréglate, tienes una misión – me dijo.

-si – hice el saludo militar y los chicos me siguieron por detrás.

-Solo Even – dijo este.

-Pero es una ciudad extraña – empezó a decir Alexis – podría ser peligroso y…

-Y nada, les dije que utilizaran sus poderes al mínimo pero no me hicieron caso – ya salió el peine – tu utilizaste tu invisibilidad además de que tu Clarividencia no es muy desarrolladla y Alón utilizo su súper fuerza y los cristales, Even es la única que no se puso en riesgo de ser descubierta.

-pero los titanes son muchos, les podrían hacer daño – intervino Alón.

-Debieron pensarlo antes, además ella es lo suficientemente capaz – dijo Scott – mas al rato te definiré bien tu misión.

-Si – dije.

Me retire dejando a mis hermanos en el salón, dirigiéndome directo a mi cuarto. Me incline en mi cama y abrí los cajones que se encontraban en la base de la cama para encontrarme con mi atuendo de ladrona, el cual tome y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. Ya estando lista me sujete mi cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Puedo entrar? – escuche la voz de Scott.

-Adelante – dije.

Scott entro al baño y me di cuenta de que ya no era Scott, sino que traía su antiguo traje, con ciertas modificaciones, su traje era más negro y con menos elementos metálicos, seguía teniendo su cinturón gris con varios compartimientos y sus botas además de los guantes eran los mismos, sin contar que su rostro era cubierto por aquella mascara bicolor.

-¿de qué trata la misión?

-solo vamos a saludar a unos amigos-

**Rachel "Raven" Roth**

Era la media noche cuando la alarma son, la luz roja despertó a todos y en altavoz se mencionaron los nombres de quien asistiría a la misión como observador "Helena, Yukiko y Francis", siempre que teníamos una misión iban los estudiantes que hubieran tenido mejor capacidad en las peleas y los entrenamientos, para que en caso de que nosotros no pudiéramos hacer nada ellos no fueran lastimados.

Me prepare rápido con mi traje de batalla, había cambiado el viejo leotardo por un vestido largo con aberturas a los lados, de manga larga y cuello, con mis preciadas gemas y mi inseparable capa. En el living ya estaban todos, Cyborg, Nightwing y los observadores: Helena, una chica de dieciséis años de tez morena y ojos verdes, con la habilidad de control del viento; Yukiko, de catorce años y origen asiático, con habilidad de la Precognición; y Francis. Los tres ya tenían el traje distintivo de los estudiantes, un traje completamente negro con una larga T color rojo que iba desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, botas, guantes y unos antifaces.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte a Cyborg.

-Un intruso en una fábrica en las afueras - se quedo callado y me fije en la pantalla.

-¿de quién se trata? – dijo Nightwing.

-No dice – Dijo Cyborg – solo dice que es un intruso.

Todos nos dirigimos a la dirección indicada y ahí llegamos. Una vieja fábrica en la parte antigua del muelle, próximamente a punto de ser demolida. Entramos a esta y el olor a humedad y a musgo se hiso presente ante nuestras narices, avanzamos lentamente hacia el centro pero no lográbamos ver nada a pesar de la poca luz que entraba del exterior, pronto se escucho un portazo y la poca luz que entraba del exterior se extinguió, como instinto nos pusimos en guardia hasta que de repente, las luces del interior se prendieron.

-Slade – escuche a Nightwing pronunciar e instintivamente voltee hacia donde él veía.

En un puente sobre nosotros se encontraba Slade, parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y podía jurar que sonreía bajo esa mascara. No lo había visto desde que sucedió lo de Trigón pero si había visto sus robots atacar museos y tiendas de antigüedades, había parecido más interesado en ese tipo de objeto que en artefactos tecnológicos para de repente dejar de robar y desaparecer, parcia que se habían esfumado.

-Chicos, salgan - Mencione y ellos empezaron a retirarlos.

-Raven… -Voltee a ver y note que alguien tapaba la puerta.

En la puerta se encontraba una chica recargada en esta. Era una adolecente de quince-dieciséis años cuya identidad era protegida por un sencillo antifaz, su cabello era oscuro y estaba sujeto en una coleta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un leotardo de tirantes y de espalda descubierta de un color negro, tenía un guante largo color rojo en el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho uno de dedos cortos y palma descubierta, unos botines cómodos era lo que ella tenía, en sus piernas se podía ver cicatrices de… quemaduras y un bolso mediano que colgaba hacia un lado color gris pero lo que resaltaba de ella era una larga cola en un color rojo como la sangre, que parecía arder en un llama oscura.

-que mal educado soy – empezó a decir Slade desde su puesto –Titanes, ella es mi aprendiz, Blood.

-Mucho gusto – dijo levemente.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

-Mucho gusto – dije levemente.

Me quede recargada en la pared, nunca me había gustado hacer los "trabajitos" que Slade nos encargaba pero que mas podía hacer. Tome unos dibujos de mi bolso y mordí el dedo pulgar de la mano derecho hasta que salió una gota de sangre y cuando ya estaba la gota de sangre la embarre sobre los papeles y se los lance, cuando los recibieron estos solo cayeron sobre ellos y me miraron interrogantes.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer – se burlo uno de los estudiantes.

-Puedo hacer mucho más… pero con eso basta para vencerte – dije sin darle importancia.

El se extraño y miro los papeles, estos empezaron a moverse y antes de que pudieran hacer algo se transformaron en creaturas horrendas, los monstruos imparables que había dibujado en ellas se convirtieron en realidad. Pude ver su rostro de terror, y al voltear a ver a mi maestro lo vi satisfecho, el había planeado esto y lo más posible es que todo fuera en orden. Solo era un títere, el villano de la historia pero era solo un títere. Vi como el bajaba y empezaba a luchar contra Nightwing, el antiguo Robin y supe que tenía que imitar su acción.

Vi que la de la capa con la capucha estaba venciendo mis dibujos con gran facilidad y decidí que me enfrentaría con ella, siempre me gustaba pelear, odiaba que fuera por los fines de mi maestro en vez de una competencia o algo divertido, sobre todo si sabía que sería interesante. En cuanto la mujer destruyo otro de sus bebes ella se puso en frente de ella y le indico al peque que iba a pelear con ella que ayudara a uno de sus hermanitos.

-Espero que tú seas mejor que tus abominaciones – me dijo, ¡¿Cómo osa llamarlos abominaciones?!

No me moleste en contestarle y empecé a pelar contra ella. En varias ocasiones ella se ayudo con sus poderes, puso un escudo ante una patada que iba a lanzarle pero vi como se recorrió hacia atrás por el impacto. Note su rostro de sorprendida pero pronto empezó a la defensiva y me ataco, utilizo sus poderes para domar cosas las cuales yo esquivaba, en uno de esos intento lanzarme unas tuberías de metal de las cuales intente esquivar todas, pero una no pude y termino encajada en la mano con la que intente detenerla, note una gota de sangre rodear el metal.

-Oye, solo era un juego.

Retire el tubo que atravesaba mi mano sin piedad, sin importarle cuanto doliera y la mire, las gotas de sangre que caían al suelo se empezaron a levantar y crearon un monstruo grande y viscoso de un color rojo quemado, prácticamente negro. Ella estaba sorprendida, me acababa de dar mi arma para atacar y no dude en utilizarla, pronto alcanzaron una altura mayor que la de la mujer y ella me miro aterrada. Volvimos a comenzar la pelea y pronto obtuve una gran ventaja, apenas lograba esquivar mis ataques y pronto la tuve contra la pared, sostenida con unas esposas de sangre que resultaba ser más fuertes que cualquier metal.

-¡Blood! – Escuche la voz de Slade llamarme y lo voltee a ver – Vámonos.

Voltee a ver a mí alrededor y note que todos los contrincantes estaban tirados en el suelo o fuera de combate. Libere a la chica, ella cayó de rodillas y me miro detenidamente, yo solo la mire rápidamente, sentí como algo se movía en mi interior y me pude dar cuenta de que ella había sentido lo mismo, como una colección, me dirigí hacia mi mentor para después salir del cuarto.

**Richard Dick Grayson**

Vi como Slade con su aprendiz se retiraban, intente alcanzarlos pero cuando cruce la puerta ya no había rastro alguno de ellos, decidí regresar y ver como se encontraba mi equipo. Cyborg se estaba levantando del suelo al igual que Raven, note como mis estudiantes despertaban y retomaban la razón, parecían decepcionados al verse vencidos.

-¿Hay algún herido? – pregunte mirándonos cuando note una gran mancha roja en el suelo.

-Es sangre – me contesto Raven- de la chica.

Tome una muestra, si era sangre significaba que teníamos su ADN.

Corrimos rápidamente hacia la torre y en cuanto entramos empezamos a analizar el líquido carmesí en la computadora. La computadora empezó a analizar el contenido del frasco pero al terminar no pudo compararla con ningun villano conocido, entrañados volvimos a analizarlos pero nada.

-Tal vez... no debemos compararlo solo con los datos que tenemos de villanos - empezo a decir Raven - sera mejor que con todos, en total.

Yo asentí y Cyborg también, empezamos a comparar el ADN con todos los datos de la computadora, gracias a Dios que ahora era mas rápida por que de lo contrario nos quedaríamos aquí toda la noche. Cuando salieron los datos no lo pudimos creer, tenia que ser un error.

_Jezabell Todd Roth_

_Nacida el 21 de diciembre de 2014_

_Muerta el 14 de junio de 2018_

Ella estaba muerta, eso lo sabíamos todos. Voltee a ver a Raven que miraba la computadora incrédula, con dolor y tristeza, tenia que ser un error o una trampa de Slade.


	5. Utilizada

Hola, ¿cuánto tiempo? Una semana y dos días, este es de los mas rápidos que escribí pero estaba inspirada, que se le va a hacer, ya sé que esta algo corto. Antes de que lo lean, quiero agradecer a esas personas que me enviaron reviews pues su opinión es muy importante para mí, me ayuda a inspirarme.

Latitancita

Calatha

Rachelgraf

Guest

Damas y caballeros, he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

**Alón Wilson.**

No sé a qué horas había llegado el día de ayer pero si me di cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía, se veía agotada y algo parecía preocuparla. Íbamos camino a la escuela y yo estaba ausente al camino, solo la miraba a ella. Su cabello castaño lo traía suelto tapando sus orejas ligeramente picudas y tenía el saco bien puesto, notaba el vendaje de su mano derecha y inconscientemente mire la izquierda y note aquella cicatriz de quemadura que se iba extendiendo del centre de su palma al codo y que algunas veces formaba unos patrones.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunte.

Estábamos frente a la escuela, solo nos faltaba cruzar una calle para llegar, el mar de cabezas ya se veía en los jardines y nosotros solo esperábamos el cambio de semáforo. Note el nerviosismo de la chica quien movía sus pies y los miraba como si fueran lo más interesante en aquel entonces. Alexis también enfoco su atención a ella, ambos estábamos preocupados por nuestra hermanita.

-Perdí en control… - empezó a decir – estaba peleando contra uno de los contrincantes y me descontrole.

-¿Hubo algún herido? – le pregunto Alexis.

-No, pero estuve a punto… -dijo cruzando la calle y nosotros la seguimos por detrás.

No dijimos nada, solo la seguimos, ambos sabíamos lo mucho que la afectaba perder el control ante esa… segunda personalidad y que esta la controle a ella. Siempre se decía a si misma maldita, basándose en sus poderes y en la suerte que tenia, también decía que el estar con ella solo nos traia mala suerte.

-¿Qué clases les toca? – pregunte a mis hermanos para cambiar el tema.

-Tecnología y robótica – dijo Alexis con desprecio.

-¿Por qué tan enojado? Eres bueno con las maquinas – lo tranquilice.

-Pero eso no significa que me guste – hiso un puchero de lado.

-¿Y tu Evelyn? – le pregunte.

-Técnicas en el Combate – Me respondió rápidamente para después hacerme la seña de ¿qué me tocaba?

-Manejo del Escenario – conteste.

-Ok-

Nos separamos rumbo a nuestros salones, era lógico que no compartamos clases pues teníamos edades diferentes y diferentes conocimientos. En cuanto entre al salón todos mis compañeros se callaron y pude sentir como me observaban detenidamente, entre ellos pude notar a los dos chicos contra los que peleamos ayer que platicaban muy cómodos con una chica que no conocía, hice caso omiso de aquellas miradas y me senté en uno de los asientos traseros, donde empecé a formar figuras con mis cristales, desde cisnes, dragones (los favoritos de Evelyn), flores, etc.

-Hola –

Voltee a ver quién me llamaba y me sorprendí por la cercanía que esta persona tenia con migo. Era la linda chica que platicaba con Francis y Merlín hace rato, de piel morena, delgada y alta con ojos verdes y melena de un castaño oscuro. Su uniforme lo tenía bien, con algunas modificaciones, la falda se encontraba ligeramente más corta y eso que Even decía que ya era muy corta, sus zapatos eran con ligero tacón, no traía el listón en el cuello y la blusa con un par de botones desabrochados, sin enseñar mucho.

-Hola – dije temeroso.

-Mi nombre es Helena – dijo señalándose a sí misma – por cierto, muy buena batalla la de ayer.

-Gracias – dije alejándome un poco – yo soy Alón.

-Si, eso ya lo sé – empezó a decir – toda la escuela lo sabe, tanto tu nombre como el de tus hermanos.

-Ok – dije dudoso.

-Para mí que hubo gato encerrado – escuche a Francis decir a lo lejos.

-Ya cálmate, Francis – dijo el moreno dándole un golpe en la nuca – fue una buena pelea.

-OH… si – dije sonriente, al parecer hoy sería un buen día.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

Me encontraba en Técnicas de combate en el salón del entrenamiento que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio, toda vía no comenzaba la clase por lo cual yo estaba tranquila, estaba sentada mientras dibujaba un poco, ayer había utilizado a varios de mis bebes y tenía que hacer mas. Escuche a unos pasos acercarse y me di cuenta de que se trataba del director, según tenía entendido él era el profesor de esta asignatura.

-Antes de empezar vamos a darle unas vueltas a la arena para calentar – empezó a decir.

Entonces Técnicas de combate era educación Física, y yo que ya me había emocionado. Traía puesto el uniforme que me había dado ayer para la prueba, el de la camiseta de manga larga y blanca con el short rojo y claro, mis botas con unas calcetas a la rodilla. Pronto se pusieron a mi nivel Selena, la rubia con la que había peleado el día de ayer y un chico muy parecido a ella, empezamos a frotar juntos aunque no mencionamos palabras, no tardo el silbato en sonar y regresamos al punto de inicio, ya barios andaban exhaustos pero yo no.

-Muy bien… ahora, Even – me llamo – Serás la primera en entrar a la arena, quiero ver cuál es tu nivel. Tu también Yuma.

-Si.

Entre a la arena y se serró la puerta, todo se puso blanco y empecé a escuchar algo moverse detrás de mí, no me moleste en voltear. Al tocar el suelo este se empezó a mover, como si estuviéramos en medio de un terremoto, la arena tenía varias paredes que salían del suelo en el momento menos indicado y de vez en cuando el suelo se habría para volverse a serrar, también pude notar que también se trataba de uno de los compañeros que ya había visto.

Era un chico de 14 años, Yuma (N/a: ya no será Yukiko por que es nombre de chica "princesa de la nieve", mejor "rio amigo"), alto, delgado pero ejercitado y con rasgos asiáticos, su cabello era negro o castaño oscuro. Traía un pants negro y una camiseta de color amarillo, tenía las manos y pies vendados y una Katana de envoltura negra y toques en oro. La saco y se aproximo hacia mí, ya entendía el tema, tenía que derrotarlo mientras el terreno cambiaba.

Empezamos a pelear, el me atacaba con la espada con movimientos fluidos y rápidos, en cambio yo solo lo esquivaba y en cuanto vía la oportunidad lo ataque pero él me esquivo, lo volví a atacar, pero me esquivo. Entonces di unos pasos hacia atrás y así fue como me di cuenta de que sus ojos habían pasado de un color castaño a un color dorado y en ellos se reflejaban mis movimientos, movimientos que toda vía no había hecho. El podía predecir mi futuro.

**Richard "Dick" Grayson**

En la arena se encontraban Yuma y Even peleando, era una pelea impresionante, como pocas que había visto. Yuma era un gran conocedor de las artes marciales y su técnica era muy limpia pero lo que me sorprendió era que estaba agotado. Even en cambio se movía con facilidad y aunque sus ataques fueron esquivados se notaba fresca, como si es esto fuera solo un juego para niños, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de acabar con la pelea pero Yuma lo predecía y la esquivaba a tiempo.

Ambos se distanciaron y fue entonces cuando Even estudio a su contrincante, notro el cansancio que este tenía pero antes de eso se fijo en sus ojos y pude notar como sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, ya había descubierto el poder de Yuma, nadie lo había descubierto en plena batalla, todos le preguntaban cuando eran derrotados. Ella volvió a la batalla, parecía más decidida e empezó a hacer uso de su teleportación lo cual le dificulto la batalla a Yuma. En uno de sus movimientos Yuma la perdió de vista y al buscarla ella aprovecho para robarle su Katana y derribarlo con ella. El quedo en el suelo y ella le pisaba el pecho y lo apuntaba con su propia arma.

-¿Está bien? – Pregunto ella y el solo la miro para asentir en seguida – fue una buena pelea – dijo ofreciéndole su mano el cual el agarro y se ayudo a parar.

-Gracias – le contesto Yuma.

Los vi salir de la arena, no podía ocultar lo impresionada que estaba y regrese mi vista a la ventana, me fui directo a ver los resultados de la computadora. Esta era una computadora que medio el nivel de pelea de quien se encontrara en la arena, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era lo que decía en el computador.

Evelyn Wilson

Fuerza: 7%

Agilidad: 10%

Resistencia: 13%

Maniobra de combate: 10%

Poder utilizado: 5%

Nivel de pelea: + 5615

Even Wilson había competido utilizando lo mínimo de su capacidad y su puntaje era mayor que cualquiera que haya visto, desde villanos, estudiantes o mis propios compañeros, prácticamente estaba igual de nivel de pelea que Rachel (la que tenía el mayor puntaje) y eso con la gran diferencia de edades. Lo que teníamos aquí no era cualquier cosa y tenerla en nuestro equipo sería una gran ventaja ante cualquier enemigo… incluido Slade.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

Cuando salimos de la arena pude ver al director checando algo en una computadora y cuando acabo solo me miro detenidamente, recorrió su mirada de arriba a abajo.

-Chicos, salgan por favor – asentí y me iba a retirar junto a mis compañeros – menos tu, Even.

Todos salieron, solo estábamos el Señor Grayson y yo. Andábamos ahí callados, el seguía mirando la computadora esa de pantalla extra grande, en ella se veían escenas de la pelea en la arena y varios cálculos. El volteo a verme y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y tranquila que en cierta forma se me contagio _¡Tío Dick!_ Me vino a la mente y no se por qué se me hiso tan tranquilizante esas dos palabras.

-Even – empezó a decir, acaso estuve tan mal en la pelea – Sabias que esta escuela… bueno, los estudiantes entrenan para ser Titanes ¿Verdad?

-¿Titanes? No, no sabía – dije insegura, había peleado contra ellos.

-Pues, según la pelea de ayer y hoy, creo que tu ya estas lista para ser una Titán – empezó a decir – serias muy valiosa en nuestro equipo.

-¿Valiosa? – Le pregunte - ¿en qué forma?

-Tu capacidad en la batalla, eres muy hábil y…

-…Seria un arma – dije interrumpiéndolo- Mis habilidades serian utilizadas en la batalla

-Bueno… no exactamente – intento explicarme - mira, hay un villano que es muy fuerte y tú podrías ser…-

-Me está diciendo lo mismo – le dije fría, y mi voz tembló en un instante, el solo me vio – mis habilidades, en eso se vasa su opinión, solo me quiere por mis habilidades.

-Oye, espera – intento tranquilizarme.

-El villano que busca es Slade ¿verdad? – el se quedo en shock al escuchar mis palabras – a mí se me hace que usted es igual a él, solo utiliza la gente si le beneficia, si son un arma para usted.

Después de decir eso me retire, pude sentir como mis palabras entraban en él y lo inquietaba. Mire a mis compañeros que al verme esperaban que les digiera cualquier cosa, pero solo me fui y me tele trasporte fuera de la escuela. Para que quisiera esa vida, si ya la había vivido bastante, lo único que lamento es haber acarreado a Alón y a Alexis a esta porquería, tal vez alguien más los hubiera encontrado, y le hubiera dado algo mejor que tener que vivir bajo este tirano.

-¿Por qué no estás en tus clases? – reconocí esa voz, Scott.

-¿Y usted que hace aquí? – dije con bastante desprecio en mis palabras.

-Niña tonta…

Solo sentí como me estrellaba contra la pared, su brazo se encontraba sobre my cuello, ejerciendo presión y asfixiándome, levante la mirada y note que tenía su traje y esa estúpida mascara que solo le serbia para esconder su cobardía. Tal vez a los titanes les gustara ver en las cámaras de seguridad a Slade en su propio instituto atacando a uno de sus estudiantes, solo perdería el control. El me miraba detenidamente y cada vez ejercía más presión, en cualquier momento me mataría.

-Acuérdate que tu vida y la de tu Alexis y Alón está en mis manos – me dijo al oído – cualquier error, cualquier mínimo intento de traicionarme lo sabré, y tus "hermanitos" pagaran el precio.

Me jalo y me volvió a azotar contra la pared, contra el duro concreto, solo sentí como algo recorría mi nuca y caminaba por mi cuello empapando mi blusa. El dolor no era nada nuevo pero esta vez no lo sentí, ni cuando caí en el piso, solo serré los ojos y todo se amortiguo por un instante, hubo un momento en que todo sería mejor, que hoy solo era un mal día.


	6. Celos, tristeza y lagrimas

**Hola, perdonen por la tardanza, si quería escribir pero la inspiración fue un poco tardada en llegar, y supongo que vario ya conocen esta escusa pero es verdadera. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a: **

**RachelGraf: Gracias por tu comentario.**

**P.D.: Surgió una duda por ahí acerca de los personajes, así que aquí pongo sus familias.**

Robin y Starfire: Molly y Francis  
CB y Terra: Jeremy y Selena  
Cyborg y Abeja: Merlín  
Jasón Todd y Raven: Even o Jezabel  
Helena, Yuma, Alón y Alexis no tienen padres de la serie original (100% míos)

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

-Eso dolió – dije apenas y me sostenía la cabeza

Sentí la herida y note que ya estaba prácticamente curada, solo quedaba un pequeño rastro de ella, el rio de sangre se había secado y para esconder el rastro solo me solté el cabello. Así era mi cuerpo, cada una de sus funciones era diferente a las de cualquier persona común, podía aguantar semanas sin probar agua ni alimente y me encontraría en perfectas condiciones, mi cuerpo se curaba a una velocidad más rápida que lo que la gente suele curarse, lástima que no me he podido deshacer de esas feas cicatrices.

Abrí los ojos y note que aun estaba en la azotea, al parecer nadie me había extrañado, instintivamente mire mi reloj y note que apenas había pasado menos de un cuarto de hora desde mi desaparición.

-Con razón nadie me extraño – dije en voz alta.

No le di importancia al hecho, ya me había escapado de una clase pero todavía podía ir a la siguiente. Me acerque al barandal y sentí el aire en mi rostro, acariciándome mis mejillas y congelándome la nariz. Sonreí, no me acuerdo cuando me había sentido tan libre, y solo con la caricia del viento, como unos segundos te pueden abrir las alas, aunque lo que tengas no sean alas, sino una cola larga y peluda en la punta.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad? –

Voltee rápidamente y me di cuenta de quién me había hablado era la mujer que la había hecho de enfermera el otro día, hoy llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscura además de una blusa de vestir blanca de manga corta y de cuello en V muy cómoda con un lazo negro en la cintura y unos zapatos negros con algo de tacón. Traía en cabello medio recogido, sus ojos eran azules y el cabello de un negro puro como la oxidiana.

-yo…

-¿No deberías estar en tu clase? – me pregunto situándose a mi lado.

-Tal vez – dije tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en el suelo y dejaba caer mis piernas por el borde del edificio – pero me perdería de sentir esto – dije sonriendo mientras mi rostro volvía a ser acariciado.

-Algunas veces lo más sencillo es lo más placentero – dijo la mujer uniéndose a mi lado – como un momento de silencio o una noticia que da algo de esperanza.

Note como ella sonreía ligeramente y meditando sus palabras supe que algo la estaba haciendo sonreír, _al menos alguien podía ser feliz en este mundo._ Nos quedamos en silencio, una a lado de la otra, no me había sentido tan cómoda con alguien, a exacción de Alón y Alexis pero no era lo mismo.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente – empecé a decir al viento – mi nombre es Evelyn Wilson pero todos me dicen Even. Estudiante de nuevo ingreso y con un historial de fugas y peleas muy extenso – dije sonriente tendiéndole la mano.

-Pues es todo un placer Even, mi nombre es Rachel, Rachel Roth – dijo aceptando el apretón – Coordinadora de conducta, maestra de magia y algunas veces, enfermera – me contesto con una sonrisa- pero porque estoy de buenas dejare escapar esta fuga – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Ja, ¿solo esta vez? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué es la que la trae de buenas?

-Acabo de recibir una noticia de una persona que quiero mucho y que creía que la había perdido – dijo mirando el suelo, con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Entonces… espero que esa noticia traiga otras noticias más buenas – dije con una sonrisa y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

Así estuvimos hablando hasta que sonó la campana y nos tuvimos que despedir. Al final solo me tele trasporte a las duchas y recibiendo algunas miradas de bicho raro me di un ducha rápido para después ponerme el uniforme. Mientras me vestía cheque la herida de mi mano y me di cuenta de que ya se había curado, solo quedaba la piel blanca cuando la costra se te cae, decidí quitarme el vendaje y cambiarlo por un guante sin dedos que tenía en mi mochila, era lógico que esta herida iba a tardar más en recuperarse, al fin y al cabo se me había desgarrado parte del musculo pero mira quien gano.

**Alexis Wilson**

-Bha, estoy aburrido –

Dije recostándome en la mesa de dos lugares mientras intentaba ignorar el parloteo del profesor Víctor Stone sobre algo de circuitos integrados y su importancia en pistolas de rayo láser. La verdad no me interesaba nada de esto, tenía en cierta forma facilidad para todo lo relacionado con electrónica pero eso no significaba que me gustara.

-Muy bien, siéntense en parejas pues vamos a poner esto en práctica – dijo el hombre – debajo de sus mesas tendrán todas las piezas, si pusieron atención podrán hacerlo.

Saque los materiales de debajo de la mesa, reconocí inmediatamente todas las piezas pues el mismo Wilson nos había enseñado como crear una gran variedad de armas electrónicas. Even era un asco haciendo maquinas y Alón ahí la llevaba pero para mí era pan comido, y algunas veces me emocionaba pero tampoco puedo decir que me apasione, me gustan más los poderes de mis dos hermanos mayores pero como los míos son de una diferente clase tengo que aprender a utilizar armas blancas o de fuego.

-Hola –

Una voz dulce y agradable fue la que menciono esa palabra, yo volteé desinteresado para ver quién era la persona que me hablaba. Parada a mi lado se encontraba una niña de lo más linda parada a mi lado, tenía unos ojos azules que me miraban inocentemente, su cabello era de un color rojo pero mesclado con un tono dorado, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, no era ni blanca como la de Even ni bronceada a mi extremo, tenía el uniforme bien arreglado y un rostro adorable.

-Hola – respondí tranquilamente.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? – fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba sentado yo solo en una banca de dos.

-Sí, adelante.

-Soy Molly –

-Mucho gusto, soy Alexis –

-Ya lo sabía, por la pelea de ayer –

-Oh -

-Van a empezar a trabajar o van a seguir parloteando – obviamente el que dijo esas palabras no era una dulce niña, más bien se trataba de el profesor Stone que no parecía muy contento – Señorita Grayson, llega tarde y para colmo se pone a platicar, y usted joven Wilson, espero no tenerlo que castigarlo en el primer día que se presenta ¿entendido?

-Si – dijimos ambos para que él se retirara mirándonos con seriedad, al parecer tenía algo que hacer pues salió del salón.

Ella me sonrió para después agarrar dos piezas e intentar juntarlas. Mire mis piezas y empecé a armar el arma según lo que sabia y lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había terminado el arma. La deje a lado y voltee a ver a Molly que todavía no terminaba la pistola, cheque en mi entorno y ninguno de mis compañeros había terminado.

-Guao, que rápido terminaste – dijo Molly acercándose a mi pistola – pero ¿Funcionara?

-Claro que funcionara – dije seguro hasta que entre en razón - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Probarla –

Intente quitársela pero ella evito mi movimiento y se paro encima de la mesa, volví a intentar arrebatarle la pistola pero ella me volvió a esquivar.

-Dámela – exclame con enojo.

-Solo te la daré si me alcanzas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras brincaba de una mesa a otra.

Yo intente perseguirla pero ella me esquivaba con facilidad, así que prácticamente anduvimos brincando de mesa en mesa por un buen rato, llego un momento en que estaba cansado, en cambio ella estaba tan tranquila jugando con el pequeño instrumento. Sin pensarlo brinque, ella no logro percibir mi movimiento y termine tirándola de la mesa en la que estaba parada, termine yo encima de ella, sujetándola por las muñecas.

-Ja, te gane –

Vi la sorpresa en su rostro, ja, al parecer tantas horas entrenando con el loco de Wilson dan frutos tarde o temprano.

**Francis John Grayson**

-Al fin el almuerzo –

Dije sonriente saliendo del salón rumbo al comedor, estaba siendo acompañado por Helena, Merlín y Alón, al parecer ese chico era agradable. Al entrar a la cafetería nos formamos frente a la cocina para tomar nuestros platillos, yo tome unas papas y tres hamburguesa además de un jugo, dos manzanas, un puré de papa, otro de chocolate y pague en la caja para después dirigirme en la mesa del centro, donde siempre nos sentábamos.

-Hola chicos – escuche una voz sentándose

-Hola, Jeremy, Selena, Yuma – les dije con una sonrisa – El es Alón – dije señalando.

-mucho gusto – dijo en chico a ellos.

-Guao, cuanta comida – exclamo Selena.

-Pero casi no tome nada – dije analizando mi plato.

-Na, en cerio – Dijo Helena. Mire mi comida, ok, si era mucha pero tengo cinco estómagos como mi madre - eso en ti es normal, me refiero a la de él.

-Ah - Cheque a quien apuntaba, si tetaba de Alón que tenía dos emparedados estilo subway con salami, jamón, todos los vegetales, una manzana verde y tres jugos de naranja - ¿Por qué tanta comida?

-Hola – esa era mi hermana Molly que era acompañada por Alexis – el es Alexis, Alexis ellos son Jeremy, Selena, Yuma, Helena, Merlín, Francis (mi hermano) y el tulló.

-Ok. Mucho gusto – dijo el chico.

-Alexis – dijo su hermano mayor entregándole uno de los emparedados con uno de los jugos - ¿Dónde está Evelyn?

-No sé, no va en mi salón – dijo el rubio menor.

-¿Se refieren a la tal Even? – Dijo Yuma en tono neutral obteniendo como respuesta un sonoro si de los hermanos – se quedo en el salón un rato, dijo algo de Alausto o Mausto.

-¿No sería Fausto? - pregunto el menor a lo que el asintió.

-Voy a buscarla – comento el hermano mayor.

Alón ya se iba a levantar cuando a sus hermana apareció de la nada atrás de él, tenía un ligero raspón en la mejilla y su cabello estaba un poco enmarañado pero tenía una gran sonrisa, levanto algo que no se trataba más que un lindo gatito de unos cuantos meses. La mire más detenidamente, su piel clara y esos grandes ojos con pestañas extremadamente largas, manos de pianista, unas pequillas diminutas muy poco notorias, un pequeño cabello se alojo en su frente y ella lo retiro con un soplido.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el mayor, de seguro me le quede viendo como estúpido durante un buen rato, note como Helena me estaba analizando con la mirada, como sabiendo lo que pensaba.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

-¿Qué sucedió? – me pregunto Alón mirándome seriamente

-Wilson encontró a Hércules – dije mirando al pequeño gatito que se encontraba acurrucado a mi lado.

-Te lo dije – Me recordó el genio.

-No empieces – dije recostándome en la mesa.

-¿Quién es Wilson? – pregunto el tal Yuma muy interesado por nuestra platica.

-Es nuestro padre – dijo Alexis comiéndose el emparedado, yo agarre la manzana verde y el jugo de naranja.

-¿Le dicen a su padre "Wilson? – pregunto Merlín extrañado.

-Técnicamente no es nuestro padre – dije a lo que el moreno me miro con cara de "Explícame" – el nos… adopto – dije dando una mordida a la manzana.

-y ¿Qué aremos con el gato? – pregunto Alón

-Le buscaremos un hogar – dije con sencillez.

-Y ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – me pregunto con ironía el negativo Alón.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere un gato? – pregunte a mis compañeros.

Los mire detenidamente, uno por uno y todos negaron hasta que el mayor de ellos, Francis dijo que él se aria cargo. Sentí como Alón despedía una gran carga emocional aunque no podía definir bien de que sentimiento o emoción se trataría, por eso mismo no le di importancia y empecé a ponerme de acuerdo con Francis.

**Rachel "Raven" Roth**

Me encontraba sentada en una cilla mientras miraba la gran computadora frente a mí, buscando alguna pista en el extenso historial de crímenes de Slade. Estuve checando todos sus robos con anterioridad, todos, desde los de tecnología hasta los de objetos mágicos ¿para que objetos mágicos? ¿Sera que ninguno le sirvió y por eso se robo a Jezabel? Debía haber una forma de recuperar a mi hija, cualquiera, ya me había rendido una vez y no me iba a volver a rendir.

-Raven – Escuche una voz pronunciar mi nombre, se trataba de mi hermano mayor, Víctor – te dije que descansaras.

-Si descanse – dije fría mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Cuánto pudiste haber descansado? – Me dijo en son de reproche – media hora, una hora, tienes que descansar. ¿Cuántas veces Nightwing se desvelo buscándolo? ¿Cuántas le funciono? No lo ves, el…

-No es lo mismo – dije reposando mis manos con dureza sobre el teclado para después volear a verlo – simplemente no es lo mismo, yo no busco al ladrón para encontrar una joya o algo, ¡Yo busco a mi hija!

-Lo sé – el dijo mirándome detenidamente.

-Tuve que abandonar muchas cosas por culpa de ese bastardo, tuve que perder a Jasón por temor a que él le hiciera daño, cuánto tiempo creí que mi hija había muerto en aquel incendio. Tú no sabes lo que es perder a tu hijo.

-Si lo sé, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? – lo mire detenidamente, arrepintiéndome completamente de lo que dije – vi como Hermano Sangre acecinaba a mi querida Karen, y como lastimaba a mi hijo, como sus brazos quedaron inservibles, como atravesó su corazón, gracias a dios que pude salvarlo poniéndole esa… energía.

-Pero tu demonio esta ahora muerto – le dije y lo abrace – Merlín está contigo, yo en cambio no tengo nada.

-Te equivocas – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda con ternura – nos tienes a nosotros y te ayudaremos a recuperarla.

Me consolé en su hombro y él en el mío, lloramos hasta que ya no pudimos más. Sabía que el extrañaba a Karen con toda su alma y que odiaba ver a su hijo convertido en un androide, un destino que nunca quiso compartir con él, el hubiera querido que su hijo fuera un ciudadano normal, igual como yo con Jezabel.


	7. Pirofobia

"Tienes la fuerza de tu grandeza, pero tienes que tomar el timón y decidir tu propio curso, síguelo, no importa que duela. Y cuando el tiempo venga a decirte que tienes que izar tus velas y ser todo un hombre... yo espero estar ahí, recibiendo algo de la luz que emitas ese día"

Fénix Agua (hermanita): HOLA ¿QUE HACEN?

Fénix Celeste (yo): oye, déjalos en paz, ¡y no te metas en mis cosas!

Fénix Agua: Ay, que genio

Fénix Celeste: Si, pide tres deseos.

Fénix Agua: Chistosa

Fénix Celeste: Muévete

Fénix Agua: Por favor…

Fénix Celeste: Por favor muévete

Hola, perdón pero estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con mi hermana. Antes que nada quería pedirles una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, lo que sucede es que tenía mi computadora en reparación, al final solo fue cuestión de ponerle unos torillos donde hacían falta . En fin, gracias a mis lectores y a sus criticas, sean buenas o malas, "Si haces algo bien alégrate, si está mal mejóralo".

Alón Wilson

Aburrimiento, lo único que podía hacer para entretenerme era reclinar el sillón y luego regresarlo a su posición original, era un sillón reclinable color café. Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa, Scott nos obligaba a pasar una hora en este cuarto diario, es una pesadilla, tal vez para otros no pero para mí sí. El lugar era oscuro, con varios libros viejos, se imaginan empacar tantos libros cuando te mudas aproximadamente cada año, y algunas veces menos, es muy difícil.

-Ya deja de hacer eso- escuche una queja de Evelyn – esa cosa rechina mucho.

Ella estaba recostada en la alfombra boca abajo, tenía un libro en las manos y era la única en el cuarto que leía. Este Alexis se encontraba recostado en el sillón de tres, boca arriba, con un cubo de rubik de 4x4, presumido, al final y de cuentas quien quiere perder el tiempo leyendo o armando rompecabezas.

Volví a voltear a ver a Evelyn, se veía hermosa, traía el cabello suelto y le caía hacia un lado, traía puesto un largo vestido color azul zafiro que le llegaba debajo de los tobillos, tenía sus rudas botas y un suéter holgado desabrochado en un color cris. Alexis tenía unos bermudas de mezclilla muy desgastada y deslavada, una camiseta roja de tirantes que en cierta manera se le veía demasiado grande y otra de manga larga en un color café claro completamente desabrochada, tenía unos tenis rojos de tela. Yo por mi parte tenía un pantalón de mezclilla negra que estaba cómodo, una simple camiseta de cuadros roja que traía medio desabrochada pues hacia un calor realmente sofocante y tenía unos tenis en un color negro.

Sentí como algo vibraba en mi bolsillo y saque mi móvil para checar el motivo, había recibido un mensaje de uno de los chicos de la escuela, era de Kenneth, ¿de dónde habrá sacado ese nombrecito? En fin, dice "_Hola, hay fiesta en la torre, todos de la escuela están" _sonreí impulsivamente.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les parece ir a una fiesta?

-Estas loco – dijo Even.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?- le hice burla

-Si salimos de aquí este Scott nos despellejara vivos – la apoyo Alexis

-Él ni se enterara, acuérdense que salió.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero aun así sigue siendo riesgoso – Dio Even mirándome fijamente.

-Apocalipsis, Evelyn Wilson va a obedecer una regla – dije exagerando mi tono – la niña que puede partir una roca con una gota de sangre ¡Tiene miedo!

- Cállate – dijo levantándose, tomando un morral que tenía a su lado y sujetándome la mano - ¿Vienes?

-Pues ya que – dijo Alexis y la sujeto – de la manos.

-¿Listos?

-Si – ella ya iba a proceder - ¡Espera!

-¡¿Qué?! – me pregunto exaltada-

-No me gusta viajar así – dije algo avergonzado.

-listo o no haya voy – Dijo

Serré los ojos para después abrirlos y ver como nuestro alrededor se iba nublando, esta Evelyn suele decir que cuando ella lo hace sola todo esto es en cuestión de segundos, pero cuando tele transporta a mas de una persona todo se volvía más difícil y lento según la cantidad de personas que haya. Sentí como si mis pies se despegaran del suelo, voltee a ver a Evelyn que tenía los ojos serrados y al abrirlos una oscuridad nos cubrió y luego nos succiono con ella.

Salimos expulsados de aquel agujero negro y terminamos echados en la arena, me puse hincado de rodillas, sentía como iba a devolver el desayuno y créanme, no quieren ver un revoltijo de huevos, frijoles y fruta en la arena. Cuando se me pasó el mareo levante la mirada y pude ver una grande T en frente de mí.

-Son unos Maricas – dijo Evelyn parada con autoridad.

-Valla forma de llegar – escuche alguien decir.

Mire de quien se trataba, era Helena que me miraba con una gran sonrisa, tenia puesto un bikini sencillo color amarillo, que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas curvas, esos grandes y exquisitos... sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y supe que había pensado demasiado alto, Evelyn había sido la que me había proporcionado golpe y pude notar el enojo en su rostro.

-Ups – solo dije para levantarme – Oye Helena, ¿Por qué estas en bikini?

-¿Cómo que por qué? – dijo burlona pero al notar que no sabíamos – La fiesta es en la playa.

Pude ver la cara de molestia de Evelyn pero antes que pudiera decir algo Helena ya nos estaba jalando a mí y a Alexis rumbo a varias personas reunidas, había un asador donde el director y el profesor de Stone con un delantal y un gorro de chef, habían varias mesas con sombrillas, algunas chicas estaban recostadas en camastros y otros andaban nadando en el mar.

-Chicos, no estoy convencida – dijo Evelyn cruzada de brazos.

-Pues yo no pienso irme – le contraste.

-pues me iré, no importa si…- empezó a decir.

-Por favor Even, yo me quiero quedar, solo un rato ¿si? – Ese era Alexis que le hiso cara de perrito.

-Solo un rato – dijo.

-Chicos, que bueno que vinieron – escuche la voz de Francis que sonreía ante nosotros –Even, ¿Cómo estás?

Voltee encogidamente, él la abrazo empapándola toda, estaba solo en un traje de baño verde, se notaba que acababa de salir del agua. Ya había pasado un rato y no la soltaba, ella rio y él la soltó algo apenado, como no. Estaba a punto de lanzarme contra él pero Alexis me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Bien ¿y tú? – le pregunto.

-bien, oigan pero ¿y sus trajes de baño? – nos pregunto, pero más bien analizaba detenidamente a Even, lo más seguro es que el muy maldito se la este imaginando ahora.

-Ellos no sabían que era fiesta en la playa – dijo Helena sonriente.

**Rachel "Raven" Roth**

"Toc, Toc escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, los estudiantes tenían una fiesta, ni siquiera sé por qué motivo decidieron hacerla solo sé que estaban todos los estudiantes o por lo menos la mayoría y casi todos los titanes originales, bueno, a excepción de ella.

-Vete Garfield – le dije impaciente antes de que tocara otra vez

-Vamos Rachel – dijo el atrás de la puerta- baja y diviértete, no esta tan mal.

-Que no Logan – dije ya molesta puesto que era la tercera vez que me salía con lo mismo – no voy a ir

Por favor Rachel, como lo sabrás si no lo intentas – intento persuadirme otra vez – todos están ahí abajo divirtiéndose y tu aquí encerrada en tu cuarto, crees que a Jasón o a Jezabel les guastaría… - se callo

Serré mis parpados con fuerza, Jezabel, Jasón, ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Qué será de ellos? Me dolía recordar que ellos no estaban, entonces recordé a Blood, la chica que tenia la misma sangre que mi hija, el mismo ADN, ¿Cómo Richard podía decir que sería una trampa? Y aquella vez que peleamos una contra otra, como sentimos aquel vinculo.

-Ok, Garfield, si bajare pero espérame tantito a que me cambie – le dije.

-¿Hablas en cerio? – me pregunto esperanzado.

-Si, ahorita bajo pero vete – dije desesperada de que anduviera en mi puerta.

Solo escuche como se alejaba de mi habitación, ese chico nunca iba a cambiar, y en cierta forma lo agradecía. Entonces caí en cuenta, le había prometido bajar, ¿en que estaba pensando? Bueno, al mal paso dale prisa y me dirigí al closet en busca de un vestido azul marino a la rodilla que Kory me había obligado a comprar, utilizaría unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja que se encontraba en la parte alta del ropero.

Baje lentamente, la verdad no era mi gran alegría el estar rodeada de jovencitos pero que da. No tarde en llegar a la playa, tenían algunas antorchas prendidas, algunos comían, otros nadaban, otros jugaban en la arena, otras personas solo tomaban el sol. Estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación cuando note una presencia que aunque era nueva en mi vida ya se había convertido en una muy habitual topármela.

Esa persona estaba recargada en la arena, parecía muy concentrada trazando en una libreta de hojas blancas, me acerque a discretamente y note que era lo que trazaba con tanto esmero, era un dibujo de un hombre, se veía muy realista y a la vez hermoso, parecía salir de una niebla y podías sentir como te transmitía su fuerza y un misterio omnipotente que te penetraba y traspasaba tu alma, tal vez se podría decir que estoy exagerando pero nadie negaría mis palabras después de verlo, parecía algo oscuro y no se podía saber bien de quien era pero era impactante.

-Muy bonito – le comente, sorprendiendo a esa persona.

-Profesora Roth, no me había dado cuenta – dijo mirándome, sus ojos cafés se veían serenos.

-Perdón si te sorprendí – dije sencillamente – está muy bonito.

-Gracias – dijo analizando el dibujo – si le gusta se lo regalo.

-No gracias, es tuyo – dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Entonces me dejaría dibujarla? – me pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-A mi – pregunte incrédula pero al ver su rostro – Si.

Ella se acomodo para quedar frente a mí y checando una y otra vez mi rostro empezó a trazar en aquel cuaderno algo viejo y roto. Me veía de vez en cuando y seguía dibujando. No puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo familiar en ella.

**Evelyn "Even" Wilson**

Tenía en frente de mi a la Profesora Roth que me miraba tranquilamente, como analizando cada uno de mis movimientos y no dudo que no lo hiciera. Yo por mi parte puse gran empeño en aquel dibujo, quería regalárselo y no le iba a regalar una cochinada, quería regalarle algo que en cerio valiera la pena.

-¡Compañeros, Compañeras y distinguidos profesores! – Se empezó a escuchar – por favor présteme un momento de su atención.

Voltee a ver y sentí que la profesora también lo hiso. Arriba de las rocas se encontraba uno de los compañeros, el era un chico de cabello oscuro y piel morena con unos ojos verdes, tenía el torso descubierto y un traje de baño color rojo con algo de naranja simulando unas llamas, tenia algunos rasgos árabes y daba el aire de ser tipo Aladino.

"_¡fuego!"_

-¡No! – dije sosteniéndome la cabeza entre ambas manos con fuerza – ahora no.

-¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto la Profesora Roth intrigada.

-No, nada – dije recobrando la compostura - ¿Quién es él? – dije intentando evadir el tema.

-El es Kenneth, su padre es uno de los titanes honorarios – me empezó a contar – es muy capaz pero a la vez muy holgazán, tececita poner más empeño para ser un titán – dijo cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa soberbia.

-Su nombre sig.… significa fue… fuego – dije al fin, algo tartamuda lo cual llamo algo su atención.

-Pues es de suponer, después de todo es hijo de Hot Spot – dijo la profesora, yo sentí un terror tremendo.

"_¡Fuego!"_

-Creo que mejor…

-Hola hermanita, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Era Alón que se había puesto a mis espaldas posando sus manos sobre mis hombros, bloqueándome la salida.

-Ahora que ya se encuentran todos – continuo Kenneth, yo pose mi mano sobre la que me sujetaba los hombros – como todos sabrán siempre cerramos las fiestas con una serie de espectáculos – empezó a decir.

-¡Genial, ya era hora! – mencionaron al mismo tiempo Jeremy y Selena, era muy cómico.

El chico consiguió tres palos que uno de los compañeros les facilito, soplo al final de uno de ellos y este se prendió, imito la misma acción con los otros palos a lo que yo intente retroceder, sentía como mi respiración y mi pulso empezaban a agitarse de sobre manera. El empezó a girar los palos y a hacer malabares con ellos.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Mamá, Papá!_

_Escuche otro estruendo, una gran biga ardiente callo muy cerca de mí, yo intente cubrirme con los brazos y la piernas para después dar unos torpes pasos para atrás resbalando y cayendo por un gran agujero que se encontraba en el suelo, como pude me sujete del borde pero mis manos sudorosas se estaban resbalando._

_-¡Papi! ¡Mami!_

_Volví a gritar pero no escuche respuesta, caí golpeándome muy fuerte contra el piso, me dolió, me dolió mucho, estaba llena de hollín y me ardían unas partes del cuerpo, Tranquila, me tengo que tranquilizar, me repetía una y otra vez. _

_¡BOOM! _

_Escuche un estruendo y un gran ardor se apodero de mis piernas y mi brazo, me dolía, me dolía más que nunca, todo se nublo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_¡FUEGO!_

-No puedo respirar – mencione

Ya no podía y Salí corriendo, me perseguía, el fuego me perseguía, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba de una forma muy fuerte, las cicatrices me ardían, el aire me faltaba, no podía respirar, todo daba vueltas, giraba, apenas podía dar tres pasos sin caer al suelo y entonces todo se puso negro, se nublo y caí.

**Francis Grayson**

Salí corriendo tras Even junto con sus hermanos y algunos chicos más. Ella solo había salido corriendo y todos estábamos preocupados por ella, corrimos por muy poco tiempo hasta que la encontramos inconsciente en la arena, como en un sueño. Alón se acerco corriendo a ella y todos lo seguimos.

-Even, despierta – decía Alón sujetándole entre las manos.

-¿Ella estará bien? – le pregunte a Alón que solo me miro feo.

-Si, estará bien – el que contesto mi pregunta fue Alexis que se encontraba a mi lado – ya había pasado antes, ella tiene Pirofobia.

-Tenemos que llevarla a casa – dijo Alón cargándola entre los brazos.

-Yo los llevo – dije sin más ofreciéndome a acompañarlos – Molly, si pregunta papá le dices.

-Si – respondió ella dulcemente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Solo tome una camiseta blanca y me la puse para guiarlos a la chochera, tome el auto T, note como Alón recostaba a Evelyn en la parte trasera y como acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de Alexis. El se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que yo me dedicaba a conducir rumbo a su casa, de vez en cuando él me hablaba para decirme que diera vuelta aquí, diera vuelta allá, vete derecho, ya habíamos pasado barios minutos y esa era nuestra gran conversación.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-Ustedes ya sabían que nosotros somos adorados – me menciono – ella fue adoptada mucho antes por nosotros, como cuando tenía tres años.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con… eso? – pregunte un poco curioso.

-Scott la adopto tiempo antes, nos conto que la encontró en un hospital – menciono – las enfermeras le dijeron que había llegado después de un incendio, y que no habían encontrado a ningún familiar suyo. Ella estuvo ahí adentro y quedo huérfana en aquel fuego.

Me sentí mal al preguntar, no me podía imaginar algo parecido, no me podía imaginar perder a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermana a la vez. Pero otra duda apareció en mi cabeza.

-Alón – le hable.

-¿Si? – me contesto con desinterés.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de cruzarte con… Even? – le dije mirando al frente, pero algo inquieto.

-Mi vida antes de… – dijo tranquilamente – antes éramos mi hermano, mi madre y yo, cuando me acuerdo de mi mamá veo que era muy bonita, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos grises – empezó a decir tranquilamente – todo era muy lindo, algunas veces un sujeto entraba a la casa y nuestra madre nos decía que le dijéramos padre – en ese momento se pudo notar resentimiento en su voz - ¿Cómo puedes llamar padre a una persona que solo va cuando le conviene? ¿Y que desaparece cuando más lo necesitas? Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez y mi hermano seis, el nunca se apareció, ni en el tratamiento por el cáncer, ni en el funeral, ni nunca – dijo ya con cierto enojo – tuvimos que robar para comer, que pedir limosna y dormir en lugares asquerosos, nadie nos prestaba atención, todos pensaban que éramos unos vándalos – dijo y de repente su mirada se suavizo – hasta que Evelyn nos encontró, y nos dio una nueva oportunidad.

Pensé, medite sobre lo que hacía, siempre había participado para atrapar a ladrones, a villanos pero nunca me había preguntado el motivo de sus actos, de por qué robaban y entonces creí entender las palabras de Rachel "_su misión es salvar a las personas e incluso a los contrarios, no ganar_" teníamos que proteger a las personas, no buscar un bien para nosotros, sino para ellas.

-Ya llegamos – me despertó de mis pensamientos este Alón.

Desperto con suavidad a Alexis y tomo en brazos a Even, Alón me miro como diciendo que no le contara a nadie de lo que había hablado, yo entendí el motivo, sabia que no le podía contar a nadie pues no era mi derecho, mire a Even una última vez y regrese a mi casa.


	8. Informacion (Reinicio)

Hola queridos escritores y lectores de Fanfiction, como ustedes saben soy FenixCeleste y les escribo para informarles que voy a reiniciar el la Historia de Entre sueño y realidad.

Las razones son:

+ Últimamente me ha llegado menos inspiración, no se como adaptar a la historia todas las ideas que tngo desde el inicio de ella.

+ Como segundo he leído los últimos capítulos y siento que cada vez son mas mediocres o no tienen el sentido con el cual los había imaginado.

+ Como tercero se me ha hecho difícil imaginar a los Jóvenes titanes como adultos lo cual ha dificultado un poco mi historia, ademas de que no he podido adaptarme a la mentalidad que deberían tener a esa edad o sus personalidades.

Con estrás dos razones me justifico el reinicio que se tomara a cabo, el reinicio será prácticamente una nueva versión de esta, donde algunos personajes cambiaran y otros excesivos serán eliminados.

Espero sus comentarios o/y sugerencias sobre este asunto, absolutamente todas serán tomadas en cuenta.

Gracias.


End file.
